


trip me over your heartstrings (a million, billion times)

by sanative (definekjd)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definekjd/pseuds/sanative
Summary: Momo hates tying her shoelaces. Jeongyeon ties them for her and brings her on a million dates.





	trip me over your heartstrings (a million, billion times)

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'ed. mmmh this wasn't supposed to happen i was supposed to be sleEPinG.

It's Friday. Jeongyeon brings Momo out on their eleventh date.

"Momo," Jeongyeon says, unamused.

Momo doesn't look up from where her eyes are trained at the small mechanical claw, brows furrowed and mouth ajar in concentration. "What," she says.

"Your shoes are untied." One day Momo will finally trip over her own shoelaces and Jeongyeon will get to say _I told you so_.

Momo grumbles, stomping her feet. "I'm a little busy here." The crane pulls the metal claw up slowly. The questionable-looking plushie that Momo has been trying to get plops back onto the pile of prizes. Momo whines louder.

"Move," Jeongyeon tells her, pushing her aside with her body.

The game restarts, and the crane moves as Jeongyeon tugs at the joystick. Through the glass of the machine perpendicular to where she's standing, Jeongyeon can see Momo pouting at the toys like a petulant child, face pressed against the dirty surface of the glass.

"Maybe you can stop sulking and tie your shoelaces for once or so help me."

Momo whines even louder.

Jeongyeon watches as the claw wraps around the plushie that Momo has been trying to get for the past several rounds. The crane lifts up, and Jeongyeon half expects the plushie to drop. Except it doesn't. They both watch, dumbstruck, as the crane carries the plushie to the bin, releasing it into the hole.

"Oh, wow." It's just a stupid game, but Jeongyeon can't believe it.

Momo scrambles back to Jeongyeon's side and kneels down to retrieve the plushie through the flap. She stands back up and squeals.

"I love you!" she tells Jeongyeon, crushing her in a hug with the plushie stuck between their chests.

Momo leans in to kiss her, a brief peck of her lips. Jeongyeon _doesn't_ blush. She regains herself, and rolls her eyes, kneeling down to tie Momo's shoelaces for her.

Momo giggles, smiling down at Jeongyeon as she hugs the plushie to her chest. "Love you, Jeongyeon."

❀

Jeongyeon doesn't know why Momo even wears sneakers if she never bothers to tie the laces properly.

"Because they're comfy," Momo tells her, on their thirty-second date as they line up for boba.

"You tell me how comfy they are when you trip over them."

The office guy before them finishes ordering and Momo pulls Jeongyeon with her to the counter. Momo gets lemon green tea with less sugar and lots of bubbles. Jeongyeon gets grapefruit with a bit of jelly.

"Oooh," Momo hums, munching at the bubbles in her mouth. "It's so refreshing."

They walk down the row of shops, through the crowd of people, until Jeongyeon spots an empty bench and pulls Momo towards it.

"What –"

Jeongyeon hands Momo her boba. "Hold this," she says, pushing Momo to sit on the bench.

Jeongyeon kneels before Momo and, deftly, ties Momo's shoelaces into two neat bows. She knows she should feel at least a bit reluctant doing this, but she doesn't. Momo's lucky she's cute.

Momo is slurping at Jeongyeon's grapefruit-flavoured milk tea when Jeongyeon gets back to her feet. She makes one last gulp before putting their drinks away on the bench and wrapping her arms around Jeongyeon's waist, pulling Jeongyeon into her arms.

"Thank you," Momo murmurs into Jeongyeon's tummy, a smile in her voice.

Jeongyeon splutters. She _definitely_ doesn't blush. "Let's go," she says, wiggling out of Momo's arms. "We're gonna be late."

Momo entwines their fingers as they head for the fountain show, empty plastic cups in hand and warmth on their cheeks.

❀

It just so happens that their seventy-fifth date falls on Momo's birthday.

Momo's hand is sticky with the remains of cotton candy, but when she points at the swing ride, eyes wide with excitement, Jeongyeon just can't say no. The public restroom can wait.

They buckle up on the chairs, Jeongyeon's diagonally right behind Momo's. That is also when she spots the loose laces of Momo's shoes. She sighs, unbuckling her safety belt and quickly kneeling down before Momo. It's pretty much a routine by now.

"My shoes fit just right. They won't fall," Momo says, even as she stays as still as she can, watching patiently as Jeongyeon's fingers make tiny loops on her laces.

"Maybe I just wanna tie them for you."

Jeongyeon gets back to her chair and buckles up again. The chairs rise up, up, up and start spinning and spinning and spinning until Jeongyeon's head feels like mush.

But when she looks across her, Momo's looking back at her, laughing so bright her eyes twinkle under the bright lights of the amusement park. Jeongyeon thinks, it's definitely worth it.

❀

Momo is not a good liar. Similarly, she's shit at hiding things.

"What?" Jeongyeon asks. Momo's been looking at her like she has something she wants to say.

Momo shakes her head. "Nothing."

Jeongyeon pulls the thick blanket tighter around their shoulders. "Something."

Momo frowns at the view before them. Seoul looks pretty from Namsan Tower like this, a million city lights blinking back at them, but Jeongyeon thinks Momo is the most beautiful.

"Do you think we go on too many dates?" she asks, finally.

Obviously, Jeongyeon wasn't expecting that question. "Someone told you that."

"No!" Momo says, quick to deny, but still a bad liar. It's their hundred and forty-ninth date. "Maybe," she relents.

"I like going on dates with you," Jeongyeon tells her, truthfully.

Momo's cheeks colour with crimson, obvious even under the dim street lamps. She grins at Jeongyeon, always a horrible liar, always honest and open with her feelings. "Me too."

Later, when it's gotten too chilly and dark for them on the bench, they call it a night, and Jeongyeon is getting up from the bench to throw the styrofoam bowl and used sticks from their fish cakes earlier into the bin when she spots it.

She tosses the rubbish into the bin and kneels before Momo.

"Aren't you tired of tying my shoelaces." It's not a question.

Jeongyeon answers anyway, "I like tying your laces for you."

Momo sniffles. "Till when are you gonna do this for me." Gentle fingers brush down Jeongyeon's hair, ruffling the bangs a bit.

"Till I can't anymore," Jeongyeon says. It's true.

❀

Jeongyeon exhales, slowly. "Momo," she says. "Your shoes are untied again."

It's their two hundred and sixtieth date and they're spending it at a large climate-controlled greenhouse. It's all nice and pretty, except it's really cold and the crowd makes Jeongyeon want to go home.

It feels slightly better now that they're further away from the crowd, hidden behind a large bush of yellow and blue roses by one of the back doors.

Momo looks up from where she's swiping through the photos Jeongyeon took of her by the roses. "Oh," she says, looking back down at her shoes.

Jeongyeon is about to kneel – really, it's all in her blood now – except Momo actually kneels down herself, getting on one knee.

Oh, after _all these years_ , has she finally learned to –

"Jeongyeon," Momo says, looking up at her through her pretty, pretty lashes.

Jeongyeon stares.

Momo puts her phone in one pocket and fishes a small, white box out of the other. Flicks it open. Smiles – nervous. "Yoo Jeongyeon."

Jeongyeon can't think. She just stares, silent.

"Yoo Jeongyeon," Momo repeats. There's no beating around the bush, not with Momo, because she's always honest, too honest for her own good. "Will you marry me?"

Jeongyeon might be hyperventilating.

"Baby," Momo says, frowning. She gets back on her feet, and only when she wipes her fingers over Jeongyeon's cheeks does Jeongyeon realise that she has freaking tears on her face.

"Oh god," Jeongyeon says, wiping her face dry with her hands. "You're the worst."

Momo pouts, even as she wraps an arm around Jeongyeon's waist and pulls her close. "I hope that isn't your answer."

Jeongyeon pulls her hands away – great, she must look like shit now – and sees the ring propped on the tiny velvet pillow in the white box between their chests, sparkling under the artificial lights of the conservatory.

"No, it's not," Jeongyeon wheezes out. She rubs at her face one last time. "I –"

"Wait!" Momo stops her. "I wanna make it perfect."

She takes a few steps back, putting some space between them, and gets back down on one knee.

"Yoo Jeongyeon," Momo says. Her smile is more blinding than the ring, or anything else Jeongyeon has ever seen. "Will you marry me?"

Her chest swells until she can't breathe, but it's okay, because Momo is here. Jeongyeon nods. "Yes."

Momo squeals, plucking the ring out of the box and jumping to her feet with her arms open wide – except when she lunges herself towards Jeongyeon, she trips over her untied laces, and lands face first on the ground.

❀

(Momo has streaks of tears running down her face as Jeongyeon dabs at her chin with a tissue, wipes away the tiny smudges of red. It's a miracle that no one in the crowd even notices them at all.

"Where's – the –" Momo mumbles incoherently.

Jeongyeon wipes the tears off Momo's cheeks. "What?"

"Where's the ring?" she repeats, and this time she sits up, looking around frantically.

"Oh. Oh shit –")

❀

It just so happens that the day after their two hundred and sixtieth date falls on Momo's birthday.

Momo is frowning as she stares at the polaroid Jeongyeon took of her with her birthday cake. It's not Jeongyeon's fault that they can't really hide the ridiculously conspicuous pikachu band-aid on Momo's chin from view.

"Hey." They had found the ring in the rose bush, dangling off a prickly branch. Now it gleams on Jeongyeon's ring finger as she strokes down Momo's soft hair. "Happy birthday, baby."

Momo looks up, unamused.

Jeongyeon kisses the band-aid on her chin. "There. Better?"

Jeongyeon knows Momo's trying to hold it back, but the smile creeps up her face anyway, pulling gently at her cheeks. "Wife," Momo says, leaning in to press a kiss each on Jeongyeon's cheeks.

Jeongyeon squints. "Not yet," she says. She kisses Momo on the nose.

Momo pushes Jeongyeon back by the shoulders until she's lying back on the couch – somersaulting over the bushes and going straight for the roses.

"Soon," Momo says, and kisses Jeongyeon until they're both breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> this is late but happy birthday momo!!!
> 
> [based on this prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/179304676164)


End file.
